


You should be

by marcelthough



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bipolar Disorder, Confusion, Dubious Consent, I just like to imagine harry murdering people wow okay fuck you, Louis Dies, M/M, Mental Illness, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Sad Ending, Sad Louis, harry doesnt see it as abuse, i didnt mean that ily, ill probably add more as i go along, killer harry i guess, kinda abused louis, physical abuse but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelthough/pseuds/marcelthough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""Harry?" Louis said slowly as he stood timidly in the living room doorway. It was past 11PM and he wanted to go to bed but Harry still hadn't unlocked the door for him. "I-I'd like to go to bed please.." Harry was sitting with his back to his boyfriend. It was dark in the room, the only light coming in was the ghostly orange from the streetlight across the road. The walls around them were full of sentimental family photos from both of their families before a wall took up photographs of the couple, alone. The flat they lived in was small, but it was enough for them. The living room was white apart from the brown oak photo frames against the wall and a few ornaments on the window ledge."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You should be

**Author's Note:**

> I've done a killer!(kinda)louis au and i had to complete the couple so we have killer!mentally ill!harry. yaaay! I'm sorry, Louis dies x

"Harry?" Louis said slowly as he stood timidly in the living room doorway. It was past 11PM and he wanted to go to bed but Harry still hadn't unlocked the door for him. "I-I'd like to go to bed please.." Harry was sitting with his back to his boyfriend. It was dark in the room, the only light coming in was the ghostly orange from the streetlight across the road. The walls around them were full of sentimental family photos from both of their families before a wall took up photographs of the couple, alone. The flat they lived in was small, but it was enough for them. The living room was white apart from the brown oak photo frames against the wall and a few ornaments on the window ledge. The sofa was a soft brown fabric, shaping an 'L' in the corner of the arm. Their small kitchen was attached to the living room so Louis sighed quietly and walked to it, opening the fridge to get a bottle of orange juice from the door compartment. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and breathed heavily, wondering how his life had ever ended up this way. How HE'D ever ended up this way. He was terrified all the time. Sometimes he'd make Harry tea and Harry'd start smiling and they'd cuddle together, but then Louis would put one of his cold hands on Harry's naked chest and the younger man would scream at him and throw the cup at the wall angrily. Louis kept his eyes closed as he gripped the plastic bottle and looked down at his feet. How did he ever get like this.

When he closed the door, he jumped and gasped quietly, dropping the bottle to the floor. Harry stood behind the door and stared at him with wide, bloodshot eyes, shaking ever so. Louis blinked at him and slowly took a step forwards, tiptoeing slightly. His small hand rested on Harry's hip. When his hand touched his boy, Harry blinked suddenly and gasped loudly.

"I couldn't find you!" He gasped and pulled the smaller man into his chest, squeezing the air out of his lungs. "You can't leave the flat without telling me, sweetheart. Harry got worried about you..." He whispered into Louis' hair, closing his eyes as he swayed them together slowly. 

"Haz, I didn't go anywhere..." Louis said carefully, letting his hands wander up to hold the back of Harry's neck. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Harry's annoyed huff against his hair. 

"You did Louis, but it's okay, I forgive you." Harry huffed, his hands tightening on their place on Louis' waist. "Just apologise and I'll forgive you." Louis felt the tears sting the back of his eyeballs as he stroked the baby-soft curls which licked around his fingertips at the top of Harry's spine.

"Harry. I didn't go anywhere.." Louis whispered, trying to keep his voice from trembling. Harry took a sharp intake of breath before he let go of Louis' body and let his hands fall to the side before his right hand gently came up to caress Louis' left cheek. Louis let a breathy whimper leave his mouth as he closed his eyes and leaned into Harry's touch. "Please." He whispered, turning his head to kiss Harry's bony knuckles. He opened his eyes and looked up at Harry, eyes swimming with glassy tears. Harry's face was still emotionless as he switched between which one of Louis' eyes he looked into. Harry tilted his head to the side slightly, his eyes dropping down to watch as Louis pressed his thin lips back to his knuckles. "I love you, Harry, pleas-" He was on the floor and his cheek was stinging, as was Harry's palm. Louis stayed silent, letting his silent tears roll down his face as he stayed where he was. Harry clenched his hands a few times, staring down at him for a few seconds before he frowned.

"Why are you on the floor? Did you fall?" He asked softly and held his hands out, looking at Louis with nothing but confusion and genuine care. "Louis?" He frowned and Louis sniffed and nodded, ignoring the throbbing in his red cheek as he took Harry's offered hand and grunted as his boyfriend pulled him up roughly. "Why did you fall over?" Harry snorted and Louis flushed red. 

"I, Um, I wasn't looking where I was going?" He shrugged and hissed quietly when Harry prodded his tender cheek. "Ah, fuck Harry can you be careful please?!"Louis gasped and closed his eyes quickly. "Please, I just wanna go to bed." His voice broke and he sniffed when Harry's thumb gently ran over his cheek lightly before he pulled back and the older man breathed out in relief, freezing on the spot when soft wet lips were pressed to his cheek instead. A single tear ran down his face and he opened his eyes. "Please just let me sleep." He whispered.

"Of course, love." Harry said softly and Louis pulled out of his reach and walked down the hall to their bedroom, waiting silently with his arms crossed. Harry sighed and chewed his cheek as he followed and pulled the chain which had a key on it from around his neck and silently unlocked the door. Louis said nothing and pushed the door open, running to the en-suite where he locked the door behind him and sobbed as he sat on the toilet. Harry closed the bedroom door and ran his fingertips across the bedsheet and sighed softly. He could hear the soft sound of Louis' sobs and he didn't like when Louis cried. He wondered what was wrong. 

As he heard the shower, he knew he had at least ten minutes. Harry turned on the bedside lamps and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it into the laundry basket in the corner of the room. There was a mirror on the back of the wardrobe door and he stood in front of it as he swayed his hips and slowly pulled his jeans down, stepping out of them when they reached his ankles. Harry loved his body. There wasn't a single physical flaw he could find. When he was standing in his briefs, he closed his eyes and let his head tip back as he pulled them down, letting them slip down his thighs to his ankles before he kicked them to the side and crawled onto the bed, like a hungry lioness on heat. When the shower turned off, Harry laid on his side, facing the door in a 'draw me like one of your French girls' pose. He licked his lips and blinked at the door. 

When Louis stepped out of the en-suite, steam filing after him, he froze on the floor when his eyes landed on Harry, spread out for him. His eyes widened and he cleared his throat, looking down at the floor. He just wanted to sleep. Harry smiled and pulled him closer to the bed by the front of his towel and winked seductively. Louis cringed. "I want you, Lou." He whispered and Louis swallowed thickly. He smiled and dropped his towel but went over to the drawers and put on some boxers. Louis brushed his wet hair out of his face and went back to bed, Harry watching him intensely. The scruff which was on his chin was gone and he looked 19 again. Harry tried not to pout. "Want you with me.." Harry continued as Louis sat on his side of the bed and set the alarm clock for the morning. Harry knelt up and pressed himself to Louis' back, kissing his neck and Louis sighed as he closed his eyes. "Wanna feel you for days." He breathed into his boy's ear.

"Harry, I'm just really tired. Not tonight." Louis said softly, still feeling Harry lick and suck at his neck. "Haz, please.." He sighed, feeling the sleep pull the back of his eyes. When Harry didn't give up, just kept nipping at the back of his shoulders, Louis sighed and pushed the boy back roughly, pressing their lips together brutally, extremely pissed off with the way Harry was acting. He was tired. He had to have the flat tidy before 10AM tomorrow otherwise there'd be punishments and it was already nearing 12AM. Harry growled against his lips and grabbed Louis' ass as he licked into the older man's mouth.

"Yeah." Harry nodded and bucked against Louis' body. "Come on Lou!" He gasped and closed his eyes, pulling on Louis' hair roughly. Louis frowned and pulled back, biting and leaving angry bruises down the boy's torso while he lost it and moaned loudly. Louis was trembling and his eyes watered as he yawned silently. When Louis took Harry's throbbing length into his mouth, Harry pulled at his scalp and yelled loudly, forcing Louis to take more until he was choking and spluttering. Saliva was dripping down his chin and he was sobbing as Harry abused his throat. "Louis, ugh, such a slut, you're so disgusting, fucking taking it, such a slut Lou!" He grunted and Louis just sobbed harder, his jaw aching. Louis shook his head and gripped the duvet tightly, choking loudly as Harry came with a harsh tug at his hair, hips slowing until he let go of Louis' hair and the man pulled off wetly. Harry looked dazed for a minute before he smiled sheepishly and reached over for his wallet which was on the corner of the bedside table. Louis frowned in confusion as he wiped his mouth. "Here...sorry, I don't know how much we agreed on.." He chuckled and put £40 in Louis' hand. Louis frowned at it.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"Well,I'm not sure how much you normally get but...thanks for the blowjob..I'm Harry." He grinned, a smile which Harry hadn't seen for weeks. Months even. "Sorry, you can go now.." Harry raised his eyebrow and Louis choked on a sob as he nodded and got up, running his fingers through his hair as he put on one of Harry's grey jumpers and hesitantly leaned down to kiss between Harry's eyebrows. 

"I love you, Harry." Louis whispered and stroked his hair. Harry smiled slightly but frowned.

"How do you know my name?" He asked and Louis closed his eyes, kissing his forehead again before he shook his head and went to the guest bedroom, falling into bed and sobbing himself to sleep. Harry was getting worse. When he woke up in the morning, Harry was glaring at him and he got a glass of water thrown at him as well as being screamed at for leaving the room without Harry's permission. 

***

It was silent apart from the soft voicing of Jason Derulo on the radio. Harry's slender fingers were in a snake-like grip around his steering wheel and his eyes were narrowing in on the silver Ford-Focus which was driving at a snail's pace in front of his maroon Land Rover. He was mumbling under his breath, words which Louis presumed were the words to the song being played. Harry had pulled on Louis' hair roughly as the older man was falling asleep. His eyes were blacker than Louis had ever seen them and when Harry growled that he got in the car, Louis had dumbly nodded and scrambled out of bed. 

"You're mine, you know that right Lou? Always mine." He'd mumble over and over again, sometimes he got like this. He woke Louis up in the middle of the night sometimes; sobbing, just to make the older boy confirm that he still loved him. Of course then Louis had answered yes because if he was asked, Harry terrified him. It wasn't only the way he could manipulate people into doing whatever the hell he wanted, but honestly, Louis was so scared of him, he would have done anything the boy asked. Harry would cry to get a reaction. Harry would scream to get a reaction. Harry would smack him to get a reaction. Harry got a reaction.

"Yeah Haz...I know.." Louis would reply back, the exact same as every other time he was asked. Yes Harry, of course I love you. Yes Harry, i'd love to be your boyfriend. Yes Harry, im okay. Jesus, he was one step away from wiping the fellas ass for him. "W-Where are we going Harry?" Louis asked timidly as he twisted in his seat to look upon a row of businesses he was certain he'd never seen before. His eyebrows creased in confusion and slight fear, but if anyone was to ask him what the second feeling was he'd just scoff and turn his nose up because if there was one thing Louis William Tomlinson never was, it was scared. Especially at the hands of his beautiful baby boy. 

"I told you baby, you mean everything to me.." Harry'd just replied with a coy smile, his lips turned up into the weird freaking smile he did whenever he had a 'plan'. Louis shuddered at whatever plan Harry could have come up with, but before he could argue it, the car stopped abruptly outside a hall. City Hall to be precise. Louis looked up at the building and frowned slightly. "Come on, get out." Harry cooed, as if he was speaking to a child. Louis just nodded like the whipped little bitch he was and got out, closing the door slowly as he looked up at the grand building. Harry grabbed his hand and tugged his arm roughly. "Come on, kitten." He growled, his eyes taking that dark colour. Not quite black but not the rich green they normally were. Then again, could you consider something to be 'normal'ly when they were fucking crazy? Meh. "We're going to the chapel and we're, gonna get ma-a-arried.." Harry sung and tugged Louis' wrist up the steps. 

"W-What?!" Louis had spluttered, struggling against Harry's grip. "No, Harry this is crazy! We can't get married! This is stupid, what are you doing?!" He protested, but the grip tightened and he gulped thickly, not wanting to see Harry angry. "Harry please, I don't want this right now.." He whimpered and Harry froze, the vein in his neck raising slightly as he clenched his jaw. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant--"

"Shut up!" Harry hissed, shutting Louis up immediately. "You don't want to marry me Louis?" He growled venomously and Louis was beginning to panic because, surely Harry wouldn't do anything stupid, right? [fuck stupid, the weirdo was already holding him at metaphorical gun-point to get married, I think there's only so much stupid one person can be!] "Now, I'm going to have you, or no one is." He was so close to Louis' face, that Louis could FEEL the intake of breath Harry took. Or no one is. Louis scanned his face and shoved Harry's chest roughly before running. He ran as fast as his short legs would carry him. He glanced over his shoulder and slowed down as he couldn't see Harry anymore. He panted loudly and doubled over, his hands holding his knees as he looked behind him again. Louis breathed out a sigh of relief and stood up straight, the blood draining from his face as Harry grabbed his throat and shoved him against the brick wall next to them. "Why did you run from me baby?" He said softly although his hands were tightening on Louis' airway. He struggled to get air in as he looked up at Harry, his big blue eyes watering and wide- scared. "I said, WHY did you run." Harry hissed into his face, his hands squeezing until he couldn't physically squeeze anymore. Louis' lips were slowly draining colour-wise, and his eyes twinkled with dormant tears.

"Im not scared of you..." He choked out, struggling for last breaths. Harry smirked and tilted his head, his mouth twitching into a smile as he pressed his thumb against Louis' throat, cutting off all air completely.

"You should be." He whispered against the distant warmth of Louis' neck, his head lolling back against the wall as Harry held his neck. He pulled his hands away and Louis' body crumpled to the floor. He chuckled and crouched down to Louis' body's level. "I do. You may now kiss the bride" He whispered and lightly kissed his deceased lover's pale pink lips, big blue eyes staring lifelessly up at the night sky, his head laid against his shoulder. All complete with purple hand-shaped bruises around his throat. Harry begun humming Swan Lake, Holding smaller hands in his own before he closed his eyes and laid down on the floor in the cold September air, listening to the stilled heartbeat of his lover.

When he woke, he was in warmth, His walls were white and clean and his clothes were ironed and pressed; a long white-sleeved shirt with grey sweatpants. His hair was clean and curly and his eyes were dazzling, a deep rich green which they normally were. Normally. There was a knock on his door and he stood to attention, back erect and a smile on his lips as the door opened. He frowned and pouted his bottom lip out. 

"You're not Louis." He frowned and folded his arms, grabbing the pillow which had one of Louis' old t-shirts on it, although the sleeves were slightly torn and it had lost his scent. "I want Louis." He was frowning, his hands tightening on his pillow. The doctor, a petite blonde woman with a motherly aura and kind brown eyes, stepped forwards and put a calming hand on Harry's neck.

"Mr Styles...you've been here for almost 3 years now.." She said slowly, patronizingly; as if it wasn't the billionth time it had been explained. 

"So! Where's Louis!" He yelled and folded his arms. The doctor simply sighed and sat Harry back on his bed, Harry complying easily.

"Harry...Louis' gone.." She whispered and Harry laughed as if she;'d just told the funniest joke in the world. "Harry..." She whispered slowly. "You killed him...you murdered him with your own hands, Harry...He's gone" she said again. Harry froze and looked up at her. Not quite black but not the rich green they normally were. Normally. His hands came up and grabbed her throat, pinning her back on the bed. 

"Where's. Louis." He growled and squeezed. Her eyes showed fear and she blinked up at him, her legs kicking around. "You're lying! Where is he!" He shouted. Dark brown eyes turned into twinkling blue, blonde highlighted hair turning into a soft brown fringe. 

"I'm not scared of you..." She whispered out in a familiar high voice, a voice which had been in Harry's head for over 2 years. He grimaced and squeezed until there was a stomach-churning click before slowly releasing her neck, her head lolling back lifeless. 

Harry smiled and combed her hair away from her face with the back of his fingertips as a scarlet trail of blood ran from the corner of her mouth over to her ear. He wiped the corner of his mouth, panting. "You should be..." He smiled.


End file.
